Kingdom Hearts : The Persona
by ShadinqTR
Summary: While Sora was idly sitting around in Destiny Island, he suddenly gets transported to the world of Persona.


Sora, one of the many keyblade wielders, was idly sitting around in Destiny Island admiring the beautiful waves as the sun rises. It had become a habit of his after coming back to the island. He looked at the waves as he remembered all of his friends: Alladin, Princess Jasmine, Tron, Cloud, Leon, Yuffie and many more. He thought about the new adventure he'd be going to next. At least, he was, until he heard a voice behind him. It was a man cloaked in a black robe.

"Organization XIII?!" He exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade.

The man did not reply. He simply threw Sora an item and disappeared through a black portal.

'They never change do they? They're always so weird,' He thought as he picked up the item. It was a gun-shaped item but didn't seem like it shot bullets. Every time he pulled the trigger, some sort of gas would come out of the barrel. As he was about to throw the item into the ocean, his keyblade started emitting a bright. He aimed his keyblade towards the item and a keyhole appeared in the sky. His keyblade shot through it with a thin light as a new portal was open.

"W- woah!" The portal was sucking him in. The more time passed, the stronger the strength of the pull was. It was forcing him to enter. He tried to scream for help, but as soon as he saw his 4 friends: Goofy, Donald, Riku and Kairi, he was already forcibly sucked in.

* * *

As he dropped down from the portal, he took a good look around and thought to himself, 'What is this place?!' The sky was green with a bright moon, there were multiple coffins in the area as well as puddles of blood. It was a grotesque sight to behold. But before his mind could start complaining, multiple dark creatures were coming right towards him.

He summoned his keyblade and with a few quick slashes, they were all destroyed. He started to move around the peculiar area to see if he could find somebody to explain to him what's happening. He eventually found a boy with blue hair who was wearing headphones. H/e had bangs that covered his left eye, he was wearing some sort of uniform with a badge on it. Weirdly enough, he was walking as if nothing wrong was happening.

'Is this just a normal thing that happens here?' He thought as he tried to approach the boy but was cut off as multiple heartless surrounded him. He gripped his keyblade with both hands and started swinging. He spun around in a circle multiple times after dashing towards them, he would then follow this up by swinging his weapon upwards which then sent them up into the air, he would then swiftly spin in the air slashing the creatures into multiple parts.

With that part done, he ran as fast as he could towards the direction the boy was walking towards. He spotted him walking into a building so he followed.

Sora opened the door a crack so he could see what was happening.

It was the boy he saw earlier talking to another smaller boy who wore a black and white spandex. The smaller boy had black hair and a dark shade of blue for his eyes.

Sora heard a bit of their conversation.

"If you want to finish the contract, you must sign your name here," He stated as he pulled out a clipboard with a piece of paper on it. The blue-haired boy, without hesitation, signed his name into it. With a laugh, the smaller said, "Good luck."

Immediately after that encounter another voice was heard, a female one. "Who's there?!" The voice came out of the shadows to show a girl. The girl had brown hair and eyes. She wore a pink sweater, short black skirt, and a white heart-shaped choker.

"Takeba, stop!" Another unfamiliar voice was heard.

"Oh- it's you." The brown haired girl, Takeba, said.

The blue-haired boy raised one of his eyebrows, "What's with the gun?" He asked

"Oh! It's- um..." She couldn't think of an excuse.

"It's only for self-defense, sorry if we scared you." The unfamiliar voice from earlier showed herself. The girl also had her long, red hair covering her left eye and she had brown eyes. She wore a white blouse, a longer black skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots. "Are you Makoto Yuki?" She asked.

Suddenly, the green colored sky disappeared. The coffins and the puddles of blood also disappeared. The coffins turned back into people and the puddles of blood returned to being normal puddles. Sora found himself questioning what just happened but still kept his focus in the conversation he was hearing. As he looked back into the room, he saw the red-haired girl and Takeba, the brown haired girl bowing.

"I'm very sorry for pulling a gun on you," Takeba apologized.

Makoto Yuki, the blue-haired boy, raised one his hands to indicate that they raise their heads. "It's fine. Can you just show me where my room is?"

The two girls' face was full of shock. "Are- are you not gonna ask any questions?"

"If I have any, I'll just ask them tomorrow. For now, I just wanna rest," He said without a hint of fear in his voice. The two of their faces kept their shocked faces for a few seconds.

"Oh, excuse my manners, I haven't introduced myself yet," The red-haired girl said. "My name is Mitsuru Kirijo."

"I'm Yukari Takeba..."

"Nice to meet the both of you, I'm Makoto Yuki."

After shaking hands, Yukari offered to show him to his room. Before he could accept, Sora fully opened the door to reveal himself with his own shocked expression.

"Who are y-"

"Are you serious? You don't have any questions?" He asked Makoto.

He nodded in agreement.

Sora stood there, baffled. "Did- did you not see the puddles of blood and coffins outsid-"

Before he could finish his sentence, he was quickly pulled outside by Mitsuru.

"You saw it?" She asked with a straight face. "Did you see the Dark Hour?"

"The Dark Hour? Do you mean the coffins and blood and stuff? Then yes, I definitely saw it. Even the sky turned green, how did that guy not see it?" Sora answered but with a question too.

Mitsuru was tapping her feet repeatedly. "I don't know too to be completely honest. Anyway, who are you? You don't look you're from around here."

"I'm Sora! And you're very much so correct, I am not from around here," He answered with a smile on his face.

Mitsuru facepalmed and groaned, "Are you child? Why are you holding a toy key?"

Sora thought about what she meant until he noticed that he was still holding his keyblade. "Oh this? It's just my keyblade. I'm one of the chosen keyblade wielders."

She raised her eyebrow, "Uh-huh..." She was obviously doubting him. "Anyway, since you seem to know about the Dark Hour and have even survived it, I must take you to someone." She stated as she grabbed Sora's arm and started forcibly dragging him into school dorm. As they entered, it seemed like Yukair and Makoto had already gone into their rooms as they were no longer in the lounge. Mitsuru forced Sora up the stairs and into a room with multiple computer screens. The room also had a man sitting on a couch. The man had brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore glasses and a tan jacket over his turtleneck.

"Hm? Oh. Mitsuru, what brings you here in this hour?"

"Director Shuji Ikutsuki, this boy right here has experienced The Dark Hour firsthand," She said as she pointed at Sora who then waved at the man.

"Hm... that's very interesting. He doesn't seem very frightened though. Did you save him as you spotted him on the streets?"

"No. As The Dark Hour ended, he just burst out of the door from the dorm earlier."

"Very interesting, very interesting... now, may I ask what that overly large key is for?"

"He says it's his keyblade but I think it's just some toy."

Sora then said something, "It's not a toy! My keyblade can open any lock there is!"

The director smiled as he said this. "Very well, if you can then please." He said as he the computer in the room and showed him a locked file.

Sora looked at the screen, confused. "Do you- do you want me to open this? Sorry, but my keyblade doesn't work with stuff like that... But if you really want me to prove that it can open locks, just lock me outside of this room and I'll open it."

"Okay then. Mitsuru, if you please."

"Yes."

Sora stepped outside for a couple of seconds. He was then signaled to open the locked door. He walked in front of the door and lightly tapped the keyhole of the door which then magically opened the door. He put both his hands at the back of his head in confidence. "See? Told you so."

"I can't believe it..." Mitsuru stated.

"Haha. That'll be a very useful ability though, don't you agree?"

"Of course... but still. How did you get such a weapon?"

"Oh, it just sorta chose me as its wielder."

"Really? Let me see then," Mitsuru said as she swiftly took the blade from Sora. After a couple of seconds of inspecting, the blade immediately teleported back into Sora's hands.

"Anyway. Sora was it? Would you like to join us?" The director asked.

Sora asked as to what exactly he was joining. The director then started explaining.

"Do you believe there are only 12 hours in a day?"

"Uh... is this supposed to be a trick question?"

"Haha. You see Sora, after midnight, people with a special power can experience something called "The Dark Hour". And once this time strikes, beings called "Shadows" then begin appearing and they start killing people. For what purpose? We don't know yet. But the inhabitants of this dorm are people with that power. And so, we use this power to clear these Shadows to help save people. A longer explanation shall be given to you tomorrow."

"So was that blue-haired guy, Makoto was it? Also a wielder of this power?"

Mitsuru then answered, "Yes, but it seems like he can't see it just yet since he didn't react to anything that happened to him earlier."

"You guys use this power to help people, huh? Then sure, I'll join you!"

"Great! Mitsuru, can you please show him to his room?"

"Yes. But director, where will Sora go? He isn't enrolled into the school is he?"

The director adjusted his glasses with confidence. "I'll take care of that."

"Very well." She then closed the door. Sora and Mitsuru then headed towards the second floor where she led him towards the end of the hall. "This is your room, just get some rest for now and we'll explain things to you in more detail tomorrow." It was at the end of the hallway and the door was at the left side, pretty easy to remember.

Sora opened the door to see that it was already fairly clean so quickly fell onto the bed wanting to eagerly get some sleep.

* * *

Earlier with Yukari. Yukari had already shown Makoto his room and he was just asking her a couple of questions.

"Hey, who was that boy?" Makoto asked.

"That boy with the giant key? No idea. I've never even seen him here."

He shook his head, "Not him, the one with the black hair and blue eyes."

"What? I don't think I've ever heard of anybody like that. Are you sure you weren't just seeing things?"

"Never mind then."

She giggled, "Haha, I guess so. And by the way, don't tell people about earlier okay? About that whole gun thing."

He nodded.

"Thanks a lot!" She said as she went upstairs to her room.

Makoto set his bags down near a desk and fell on top of his bed.

'I'm sure I saw him. Whatever. I just want to sleep for now."


End file.
